Cracked Mask
by sorax33
Summary: Mukuro never predicted her mask to crack in this type of situation all because of the most unluckiest boy in the world. *Spoiler warning for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and does contain Naekusaba fluff.


I don't own the rights to Danganronpa

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba never expect to find herself in a situation where she was unable to react to what she just heard. Her training as the Ultimate Soilder, would've allowed her to use only her fingertips to injuriy someone's throat or in worst case scenario crush their windpipes. However, she stood frozen with her mind drawing a blank from what she just heard from her fellow classmate.

"Mukuro? You alright?" The gently voice called out to her. She managed to regained control and threw her "mask" back on.

"Ofcourse I am Naegi!" She barked at him.

"W-Wow, sorry but you seemed trouble after I said.."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it" Mukuro said looking down focusing her eyes down on her fingernail.

"Why? I just thought it would cheer you up" He replied.

Mukuro took her glare off her nails and glared back up at Makoto Naegi, who's Ultimate Talent seemed to have the opposite effect on him today.

"Let me make this clear... Nagei, I don't want or need your pity ass comments to cheer me up because I'm the Academy's "Lone-deadly Wolf" She said. "So next time you see me, kept your mouth shut unless you wanna die!" she warned him as she then walked past him. She pulled on the straps of her bookbag to her next class.

* * *

Everyone female in her class seem to have their own charm. Sayaka Maizono with her cheerful Idol voice, Aoi Asahina with her permanent happy attitude, Sakura with her protective nature and well built body, Celeste with her gothic appearance and gambler instinct. Even Kyoko Kirigirl and Toko Fukawa had their own personal charms to them. Toko Fukawa being a annoying lovesick puppy did help kept her loyalty and Kyoko Kirigirl's own special charm was ofcourse her silent and in charge attitude that broke and Intimidated many boys. Which brings her to the last female in her home room class...how she couldn't forget her own sister's Junko Enoshima, many pros to her which were too many to count, not just having the face and body of a supermodel but she could put on many faces to get her preys and frame.

Meanwhile what did Mukuro posses? A talent for killing people, a not attractive body with a terrifying wolf tattoo on her right hand and most embarrassing Her freckle face. That's what Junko always says to her whenever they get ready in the morning. Yet she know she can't blame her entirely knowing her sister did have a "problem" but without her problem she knew her sister would be right.

Her proof of her sister's statement were the students of the Academy. Students younger or older than her did their best to avoid her and move out of her way. When Mukuro was just simply walking to class, lunch or even to use the damn restroom. She knew they all saw her as a threat and dangerous. With that knowledge, Mukuro created and formed a mask to hide her true emotions and and defend it with what people were most afraid from her.

However, early today one person managed to crack her mask. Not completely off but it did catch her off guard.

Makoto Naegi was his name, she knew about him since he was also in her homeroom class of 78th. His title was supposed to be the "Ultimate Lucky Student" yet his luck seem to go in reverse. Bad luck seemed to strike him whenever he searched to find his missing homework and assignments or some days when one pair of his shoes went missing during the day. She noticed he'll hang around with a few of the "charmed" females of her class such as Maizono, Asahina and Kirigirl. He was just your average everyday guy not much different from the rest of the guys in her class.

So for him to suddenly walk up to her and not only tried to start a friendly conversation with her but also dare to say:

" _You shouldn't try to hide your freckles with make-up, they're too cute to hide up"_

'Damn him! I spent the last 6 months not worrying about anyone's words and he managed to tear it down with just one stupid sentence _'_ That was her only thought for the rest of the day.

* * *

* **Ding Dong, Bing Bong***

The school's bell rang throughout the building ending the day. Mukuro walked down the staircase leading to the entrance and exit doors of the school. She sighed in her head seeing familiar dark clouds along with it's music of pouring rain. She already knew it was supposed to rain bad later today but Ofcourse Junko pleaded to borrow her umbrella this morning. Her sister's reasoning was to keep it as a backup Incase hers was ever stolen. She prepared to brace herself for the wet jog to her house which was a decent while away from here.

She held out her hand to the rain feeling it already getting soaked.

Befofe she could move again she heard a voice stop her.

"Hey Mukuro!"

She glanced back seeing it was Makoto with his own Umbrella in hand. 'Looks like his luck is finally working out for him today' she thought before turning her eyes back to the outside world.

It didn't help that he then stood beside her. It would better to just run now but there were cars sped down the street splashing even more water onto her destination. She was now forced to wait by Makoto until a opening to escape appeared.

She then heard Makoto open up his Umbrella and pulled up his hoodie. He went a little ahead of her but turned back to face her.

"Excuse Mukuro, I see you're still mad at me..." he paused collecting his words until he spoke again.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said early today. I wasn't trying to tease you or make fun of you" He started to say. "I can see how Junko sometimes treats you on your appearance and while she is your sister that doesn't feel right to me" he said.

"Naegi-" Mukuro tried to interrupt.

"Hold on! I wasn't also trying to pity you either" He said seeing Mukuro look a little off guard. "I just wanted to let you know that you belong here with the rest of us"

"Yet I'm bad when it comes to stuff like this...so I asked Sayaka and Hina for advice and they said the best way to make a girl feel welcome is to compliment on her appearance" Makoto said.

Muruko felt her lips turned down for some reason and her voice asked him.

"So...you don't really think my freckles are cute?"

"N-No! Sayaka and Hina just told me any compliment was good. I...I do honesty think your freckles are cute, so don't cover them with make-up anymore" Makoto replied blushing before holding out his Umbrella to her.

Mukuro's mask was broken in two when she looked up to see Makoto's washed out hazy color eyes full of warmth staring into her numb blue color eyes. She was staring like a idiot at the shining grin planted on his face.

"Here, you can return to me tomorrow after school if you want" He said.

"Th-Thanks..Makoto" Mukuro replied receving the Umbrella from his hand. Suddenly it closed on her as she heard Makoto's gasp. Yet that was short lived as he started laughing. She quickly opened the Umbrella back up and glared at him before she started laughing too.

They both laughed until they both stopped with smiles on their faces.

"See you tomorrow, Mukuro" Makoto said giving her a wave goodbye as he walked down the stairs of the school.

"Makoto... I guess your luck isn't just for show" Mukuro said as she tried to force the smile off her face but she soon admitted defeat and headed home. Her mask destroyed and replaced with a smile given to her along with a umbrella.

Unknown to the two, Standing out in plain sight was Junko hiding behind a magazine with her Umbrella held up.

"Well isn't that interesting...Muki has a crush on the hoodie wearing lucky boy" she said closing the magazine. "This could work out a lot better than using that Pop Idol as a tragic love interest for our main character"

She then licked her lips "What could be more full of despair? Than falling in love with the twin sister of the person that will drown this World in complete despair" she said tilting her head up to the cloudy sky feeling the rain pouring down on her face.

She grinned "Pupupupupupup"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
